


We Go Together

by Qem



Category: GetBackers
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the GetBackers go together - that 'Ban-chan' will always come after Ginji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together

"Ban-chan" the familiar words are breathless against your ear. It drives you wild, with the want and need and the way his legs are wrapped around your waist, his hard on is pressed against your own and that tingle that travels across connecting you both.

You scrabble together for, more. Deeper. Friction, more friction. A deeper kiss. Just more. More Ginji wriggling all over you, as you move together in rhythm, towards release.

Everyone knows that the GetBackers go together and that 'Ban-chan' will always come after Ginji.

But few know how well you really go together, how perfectly you fit together as pieces of a puzzle.

No one can do this to Ginji, but you. You're sure that no one could possibly find this as hot as you do, with watching how his head tilts back and how his voice cries out as he finds his release, with your hungry mouth biting, sucking hard on his neck.

This is better than a good dream, this is the GetBackers, together in everything you do.


End file.
